Merlin Has a Sister
by Willow Battlegale
Summary: Long forgotten and often disregarded member of Arthurian legend, Ganieda, is the sister of the warlock Merlin. Double trouble as Merlin's twin sister shows up in Camelot and quickly finds herself a pawn in a war between siblings. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur stopped dead. There was a girl striding across the courtyard, examining what appeared to be a map. She was wearing a white dress with a girdle and a brown leather vest. Her hair was flowing out behind her as she walked, somewhat frizzy. With a toss of her head, she tucked a few strands behind her ear.

Morgana would've looked downright plain next to her.

Merlin had dropped the armour he was carrying; a helmet rolled to a stop at Arthur's feet.

"Ganieda!" He called.

She looked up and a look of pure joy spread across her pointy features. "Merlin!" Ganieda said, before running to him and throwing her arms around his neck.

Gwaine appeared at Merlin's side. Apparently he had a sixth sense when it came to pretty girls arriving in Camelot. "Someone you want to introduce us to, Merlin?"

"Yeah, how'd you come to know a girl this pretty?" Sir Kay asked.

Ganieda put her hands on her hips. "Merlin, you didn't tell them about me?" She asked in mock horror.

"Um, ah, I mean…"

She put and arm around his shoulders and tilted her head towards him. "Well, Merlin and I spent—what was it? Oh yes—eight or nine months with my legs wrapped around him."

Arthur found himself choking. "Ahem. Um, _what_?"

"I'm his twin sister." She laughed. "Get your mind out of the gutter, sheesh."

"But Nieda, you're not supposed to be here until Friday." Merlin said, recovering. His ears were still a bit pink.

She clapped a hand to her face. "Oh! I'm so silly; it seems I forgot that _today _is_ Friday_. Dork." She added, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Since when do you have a sister? And where was she when I was in Ealdor?" Arthur asked.

Merlin's freaking twin sister waved a hand in front of my face. "Hello, I'm Ganieda and I'm standing right here."

"It's official." Gwaine said, pulling Ganieda away from Merlin. "We like her better than you, Merlin."

"At any rate, Arthur Pendragon, I was being apprenticed to an apothecary in Cenrid's kingdom while you were in Ealdor. I did, however, hear the story of your time there. I daresay the bravery displayed in that battle will be forgotten by many, but not by me."

"Thank you…?" Arthur said, unsure of what else to say.

Anger flashed in her eyes, and Kay vanished. One by one, the other knights who'd gathered there left in a hurry.

"I wasn't talking about you. I was referring to the young warlock that revealed his magic in front of the son of the world's most hypocritical witch-hunter to save his friends at risk of his own life."

"Ganieda—" Merlin began, but she had pushed Gwaine away from her and stormed off towards Gaius's chambers.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Charming."

"Are you kidding me?" Gwaine asked. "That was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

"I'd better go talk to her." Merlin said.

Arthur reached out to grab his wrist and stop him, but the Prince's manservant was already turning the corner at the doors. "Merlin!" He called.

"Your list of chores can wait, for heaven's sake. You just pissed off his twin sister five minutes after she showed up, for heaven's sake." Gwaine said.

X-x-X-x-X

Ganieda was examining Gaius's to do list when Merlin came in. She heard him walk in, but didn't glance back or acknowledge his presence. She just found a vial of dried white flowers and dumped them into a mortar. Her knuckles were white with the force she used to clench the pestle as she ground them to a fine powder.

Finally she turned around and folded her arms.

"I—" She broke off, fighting back the scratching feeling in her throat. "I kept thinking that this would all make sense once I met the reason for it all. But he's nothing special. He's an arrogant human that spoke over my head without a second thought."

"He doesn't ask for people to die for him." Merlin said softly.

"Aye, but he doesn't thank them for it either."

"It's been drilled into his head not to be grateful to people who die for him. The point of royalty is that they're supposed to be worth it."

"Well, they're not. Will had it drilled into _his_ head not to die for nobility. _He_ had the strength to fight that instinct in order to be truly noble."

"This isn't about me at all, is it."

It wasn't a question. Ganieda laughed drily, without any real emotion. "No, it isn't."

"Will knew what he was doing."

"Will never knew what he was doing! He made it up as he went along and figured out what the heck he was thinking afterwards. Like when we decided to fell a tree without axes and nearly squashed Old Man Simmons."

"Point taken. But seriously, give Arthur a chance. I hated him at first."

"Oh?" Ganieda asked, but she seemed to soften as she picked up a jar of tiny black seeds and started crushing a tablespoon of those into the white powder.

"What are you making, anyway?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just working on this mixture for Gaius. It's a basic remedy. Would you shed a light on something for me, though?"

"What?"

"Why does King Uther need heavy duty painkillers but no poultices of any kind?"

Merlin crossed the room quickly and took the list she was brandishing. Sure enough, there it was in Gaius's handwriting:

_Increased dosage of Nonopherian's Powder—Uther_

"Nonopherian's Powder?"

"It's a mixture of poppy seeds, willow bark, chamomile, and corpse plant. I've never seen a dosage this high, though."

The scrawled numbers and unit of measure meant little to Merlin, but the way his sister tapped the words with quiet significance told him it was important.

"Morgana didn't hurt him, though. Gaius said he was shaken and a bit undernourished, but not injured."

"Not injured physically, maybe. It's a variant of the standard painkiller to include herbs with calming properties. He's not exactly lucid if he's taking this regularly, and I don't think he should be making any major decisions for Camelot under the influence of this stuff. Oh, hand me that box. The one with the label 'White Willow Bark'."

He passed her the box wordlessly, still processing this new information.

"What? No brilliant plan? Aren't we running to your Prince and telling him his royal daddy's off his rocker?"

Ganieda realised something was wrong when Merlin didn't retort that Arthur was _not_ his Prince and instead turned white and stared past her.

"Ah." She said, turning around to face an equally white-faced Arthur. "Hello again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I used to have another OMG-Merlin-has-a-twin-sister-we've-just-found-out-about fanfic, under my other penname Theodora Helena Miller. I deleted it when my anti-slash mother began cyber stalking me. This was all before I discovered Merlin actually has a sister by the name of Ganieda. Seriously, Google Ganieda. The first two entries should tell you everything you need to know about her. Which is mostly that she exists. I couldn't find anything to indicate either way, but she must either be his twin or his half-sister because Merlin was born of a singular, random hook-up.**

**At any rate, read and review. Thank you to the two people who put this story on Alerts. iplaythetuba and Selena Moonlighty, you guys rock. Please review?**

"Merlin, why aren't you doing anything?" Arthur asked, dropping his muddy boots on the floor.

He'd just gotten back from practice with the knights, and was in the mood for calling Merlin an idiot after being spectacularly beaten by Gwaine while Ganieda and Gwen crossed the field with a basket of flowers.

His manservant turned away from the window. "What do you want me to do? Sing? Dance?"

"Your _job_?"

"What do you want me to do?" Merlin asked, smirking. "Wash and press your clothes again? Change your sheets again? Scrub the floors again? Resharpen your sword? Repolish your armour? Clean out the invisible muck in the stables?"

"How did you do all that? It's not even noon."

"Well, Gwen doesn't have to look after Morgana anymore and Ganieda finished organising Gaius's chambers."

Merlin grinned more widely as he remembered Ganieda poking her head out the door, ensuring Arthur had left after his strict "If I EVER hear you say that my father is insane again, I will have you flogged no matter who your brother is" and locking the door behind him before pulling a thick book out of her backpack and incanting the spell "eagrú luibheanna ag aibitír agus foirm". The bottles had whizzed to shelves and sorted themselves by form and alphabetical order. Then she'd started flipping through the magic book until she found one for doing the same with his notes and books.

"Organising Gaius's chambers?" Arthur said faintly.

They were always a mess, for heaven's sake. A bunch of guards had ransacked the place once, looking for evidence of sorcery, and Arthur had barely been able to tell the difference.

"Last I saw it, which was when she was cleaning the leech tank, there were vases of flowers on every surface."

Just then, Gaius barged into Arthur's chambers. "Why—what happened to my chambers?" He asked Merlin frantically.

"Well, they're clean."

"They haven't been clean since before you were born. And who put bluebells and heather everywhere?"

Merlin indicated a white flower pinned to his shirt. "Don't forget the daisies. The girls wanted to go overboard on the colours, so I suggested daisies."

"You are such a _girl_, Merlin."

"He lived with two girls, give him a break." Ganieda said as she walked in, carrying Arthur's midday meal. "I heard Morgana could fight better than most boys; she lived here with you and Uther, right? It's all about interactions."

"Don't either of you know how to knock?" Arthur asked.

Gaius whirled on her. "You—you cleaned my chambers! Without asking!"

"Yes, yes I did." She replied, grinning as she set the plate and jug down. "All of your notes are wrapped in twine by subject and then by alphabetical order within that subject. The herbs and mixtures are by form—liquid, powder, chopped, or whole—and also by alphabetical order.

"And if you're looking for the potions and things you need for the regulars, they're either on the round table by the door or already delivered. By the way, you really should tell Sir Percival to _never_ drink his medicine all at once. He doesn't seem to give you time when you show up." She added as she picked up the boots and picked up the bucket of soapy water to clean the mud off the floor.

"Ganieda?" Gwen asked. She was standing just inside the door.

"Yes?"

"If you're finished with everything, Gwaine is out here. He wanted to know if you do sponge baths as well as medicine delivery. I figured you'd want to come slap him yourself."

Gwaine stepped in. "She's taking that out of context!"

Arthur threw his hands into the air. "When will everyone stop coming in here unannounced?"

"Sire?" It was Lancelot, who moved awkwardly around Gwen as he entered the room.

"WHAT?" Arthur demanded, rounding on him. "What exactly is so important that you couldn't wait long enough to knock?"

Lancelot looked affronted. "I figured you might want to know that the King needs to see you right now." He said coldly, before stalking out.

"Niiiice, Artie." Ganieda said, clapping a hand on his shoulder before turning to Gwaine with a rather ominous "Now, about that sponge bath comment…"

"Merlin!" Arthur snapped.

The warlock hurried to follow his master, who disappeared with much flapping of arms and muttering.

Gaius raised an eyebrow, and the four G-named people left standing in Arthur's chambers started laughing. Gwen hurried out, a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Aw, Princess Artie is having a hissy fit." Ganieda said in an almost perfect imitation of Gwaine.

"I heard that, Gwaine!" Arthur yelled. "I will put you in the stocks when I get back."

"That, Gwaine, is called revenge." Ganieda said, starting to follow Gwen. Then she paused. "And the answer to your question is yes, if you teach me how to do that sword trick you used on Arthur today." She said, grinning.

Gwaine hurried to catch up and put an arm around her, saying, "Well, milady, you've got yourself a deal. Let's go find a few practice swords… And a sponge."

Gaius was left standing in the middle of Arthur's chambers trying to pretend none of that had just happened.

**I do NOT know where the sponge bath came from. I do know that you shouldn't be reading this endnote; you should be clicking the little blue hyperlink to review. Ta.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry, I have no idea why I went off into sponge baths and all four G-names (Gaius, Ganieda, Gwaine, and Gwen—try saying**_** that**_** ten times fast) in Arthur's chambers. I'll try to be more serious now.**

"Ganieda."

The witch spun around. "Morguase? I thought you were indisposed."

"Which is why I'm visiting you in a dream instead of wrapping my fingers around your throat. You betrayed me."

"I did not sign up for a killing spree. You were supposed to return magic to Camelot, not kill everyone without magic."

"And you were supposed to warn me if Merlin showed any signs of knowing what we were up to." Morguase's image hissed.

"I did. You never asked me to tell you if Merlin was a warlock."

Morguase slapped her. Ganieda wasn't at all surprised to find that she could feel pain in this particular nightmare, but she hadn't seen the blow coming.

"All I'm saying is that maybe you should try a different approach. Unless you want the people to rise up under Morgana's rule, you need to win them over before you attack Camelot again."

"What are you saying…?" Morguase asked, eyes narrowed.

"Start a civil war." Ganieda whispered urgently. "Apologise to the people for your first attempt and for what Uther has done to them. Tell them you can _prove_ magic isn't evil by showing mercy where Uther wouldn't."

"Why should I trust you anymore?"

"I'm a witch, dammit. My brother is a warlock. We're both _in_ Camelot, and Merlin is screwed if Uther isn't distracted from hunting sorcerers within Camelot."

"If you are truly on my side," Morguase said (she ignored the "Which I am" from Ganieda), "You will bring me what I need to be reawakened. Morgana will be in the darkling woods tonight. Bring the blood of the warlock."

"Bring you Merlin's blood, got it. By the way, what is this place?"

Ganieda gestured around the dark landscape, which wasn't a landscape at all but a simple black nothingness.

"Some dark plane between dreams and reality. I spend a lot of time here."

"Nice view. I really love what you've done with the place."

Morguase's eyes flashed gold and her image faded. "Wake up and leave me alone," Said her disembodied voice.

Ganieda found herself waking up in Merlin's bedroom, on the spare cot. Her brother was sound asleep beside her, totally unaware that his own sister was reaching for a knife.

X-x-X-x-X

"Merlin, what happened to your arm?" Arthur asked.

His manservant was leaning against the castle walls, taking a break before he lugged the metal to the centre of the training field.

"I don't know." He admitted, glancing down at the bandaged appendix. "Ganieda says I must have hit something with it while I was sleeping."

"Is it going to impair your ability to carry armour?"

"No…"

"Then get a move on it!"

Merlin sighed and scooped up the chain mail and plates again. "This would be a lot easier if we had a basket specifically for this stuff."

"I am _not_ letting you carry my armour around in a picnic basket."

"But why not?"

"Because unlike you, _Mer_lin, I'm not a girl."

Gwaine and Ganieda walked out onto the training field. Gwaine was wearing normal clothes, and Ganieda was wearing a white girdled tunic and brown pants with her usual vest. Both had swords, and Gwaine had his arm around her shoulder.

"They're not… Are they?" Merlin asked frantically.

"How would I know?"

"You're supposed to keep tabs on your knights!"

"Not that many tabs!" Arthur argued.

Merlin half dropped, half threw the armour onto the wooden table. "I swear, if he's done anything to her…" He muttered.

"Artie, Merlin, there you are." Gwaine said, strolling over to the table. Ganieda walked with him.

"Nieda, can I talk to you for a moment?" Merlin asked. "In private?"

"Nope."

He tried to drag her to the side anyway, but she dug her heels in and gave him a mildly pleasant smile.

"Listen, are you and Gwaine…"

"Merlin, I really don't think my sex life is any of your business."

Arthur coughed politely, trying to remind her that he was standing _right there_.

Ganieda made a rather less polite hand gesture towards without looking away from her brother, with whom she seemed to having a staring contest. "Shut up, Princess."

"I'm your brother."

"Alright, I will admit that siblings should know this sort of thing. The answer is no, I am _not_ sleeping with Gwaine."

"Oh."

"Are you and Arthur sleeping together?"

Arthur choked on another polite cough. Gwaine thumped his back helpfully, laughing.

Merlin was struggling to find a strong enough answer. "NO!" He spluttered finally.

"You're right, he's too much of a jerk. And not that good-looking. What about Lancelot?"

"Nieda!"

"Sorry, Linny. You just make it too easy."

She walked off to attack a practice dummy, leaving a red-faced Merlin with an even redder Arthur.

Gwaine turned to Merlin. "_Linny_?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thank you, WaitingOnTheWorld, for reviewing.**

"Wow." Ganieda said, looking somewhat impressed at Arthur's swordsmanship. "And to think, Gwaine said the only way you'd ever beat him would be if he let you."

"Maybe I did." Gwaine muttered.

Ganieda stood and picked up a sword that was leaning against the table. "May I?" She asked.

Arthur shrugged, doubting she would beat him. "If you really want."

Sir Kay and Sir Leon stopped sparring and leaned on their swords, waiting to see what would happen. The young knights-in-training who'd been watching them fight turned their attention to the girl who was casually challenging the Prince.

Everyone wanted to see what would happen. After all, Merlin had almost beaten Arthur in a mace fight when they'd first met. Who knew what his sister might do?

"Come on, Arthur. You don't have to worry. I know my way around a sword better than Merlin does. Attack me already; I'm getting grey hair here and I'm not blonde like you, so it's more of a tragedy."

He swung the sword half-heartedly and was rather surprised to find her sword had snapped up just in time to stop his blade. The movement was strong enough to send a shock up Arthur's wrist.

Somewhat angry now, he stepped to the side as she ducked under the blade and attempted a blow of her own. He grabbed her sword hand, and the sword fell to grass. But then she rammed her kneecap into the back of his knee, right in the nerve that made him crumple.

His hand tightened on her wrist, yanking her to the ground.

Ganieda rolled away from him as he let go and reached for his sword, jumping to her feet with her own sword. She made a slight movement as if she was going to kick his sword away and pin him to the ground with her own blade's point, but then she paused and allowed him to get up.

The fighting got faster, as Arthur tried a wide variety of feints and lunges and hacking cuts, all of which Ganieda danced around. She'd given up on trying to block and parry, knowing he was stronger than her, as well as slower. She tried a few backhands, but her attention was being concentrated on avoiding him and throwing him off balance.

"We're fighting, not dancing!" He growled as she twirled out of range.

"Are you sure, sire? Your fighting looks comical enough that it could go either way."

Finally, he managed to move lightning fast and met her sword with so much force that she cried out, but then with a flick of her wrist she managed to pull a Gwaine and send his sword flying.

The penny dropped as Arthur stared at his empty hand. He spun around. "GWAINE!"

"Yes, sire?"

"Did you just fake a loss so she would be able to flatter me into fighting her so she could beat me with your little trick?"

"Oh! Yes, yes I did."

Merlin was trying not to laugh, bending over the table and rubbing his thumb over an imaginary speck of dust on a shoulder plate.

"Shut up, _Linny_."

"Sorry, Arthur." Ganieda said, sounding pretty sincere. "It was my idea. How do you put that much force behind such a fast blow? I don't think my wrist will be the same for another few days."

He ignored the peace offering. "After the events of the past few days, I could have all of you killed. All of you!"

She made the same hand gesture as before. "Well, I'd love to sit around trading threats, Artie, but I'm afraid I've got to replenish Gaius's stock of ghost plant—you know, the white stuff in your dad's medicine?" She twirled her finger through the air by her ear for emphasis on _medicine_, reminding him rather sharply of his father's mental health status.

"What did I tell you about speaking of that?"

"You threatened to have me flogged if I called Uther crazy, but I didn't. I don't know why you'd jump to something like that! Sheesh, Arthur. Gwaine, Merlin, did you guys here me say that Uther is crazy?"

"Nope. I didn't hear that at all." Gwaine said, smirking.

x-x-x-x

"What took you so long?" Morgana asked when Ganieda arrived at the foot of the rocky outcrop.

"I'm sorry," Ganieda said, retracting the hand she'd held out to Morgana in greeting. "I was busy publicly humiliating Arthur with help from one of his knights."

"Sowing seeds of dissent among the knights? Excellent…"

"That's what I'm here for: I bring a certain note of excellence to this diabolical legion of doom."

Morgana frowned at her. "And sarcasm, it would seem." The former Queen and usurper said icily.

"The two are synonymous." She quipped.

_Hello, Perlys._

Ganieda jumped backwards. "Who's the creepy kiddo in the green cloak?"

"His name is Mordred. Mordred, come meet Ganieda."

"_You_ are Emrys's sister." The boy commented.

"And _you_ are creepy."

"Enough." Morgana snapped. "Where's the blood?"

"On your hands." Ganieda responded sharply, but she pulled the tiny bottle out of her pocket and handed it to her.

Morgana examined the bottle, tilting it every which way to check for clumps of herbs. "If you've done anything to this that will harm my sister…" She threatened without looking away from the vial that would revive Morguase.

"I haven't. But I warn you, Morguase will be affected by Merlin's emotions."

"She will? What does that mean for our plan?"

"Well, if Morguase is in a position where she doesn't want to be merciful and Merlin happens to be feeling merciful, she may show mercy without meaning to. On the other hand, if she needs to be in control of her emotions so she _doesn't_ kill anyone and Merlin is angry or upset, she may end up killing a crucial person. Luckily, there is a solution."

Morgana's eyes narrowed. "What's the solution?"

"You need to project the emotions out of Morguase and into a crystal. If _you_ have that crystal, you can use your emotions to balance out Merlin's."

"What kind of crystal?"

Ganieda held up a small spherical opal. "Opals. They work with emotions." She explained.

Morgana held out a hand. She tossed the gem into the air and the other witch barely managed to grab it before Ganieda turned and walked away, pulling up the hood on her blue cloak as she went, so they wouldn't see her smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: No idea why she's helping Morgana or why she was smirking. Ganieda's in charge of this affair right now, I'm just the channel.**

"Amhras," Ganieda whispered.

The mouse continued to sniff at the edge of the box.

"Amhras. Amhras! Come on, you stupid thing. Amhas!"

The mouse in question stopped, spinning around to face the other mice.

"That's more suspicion than doubt, but if—" She didn't get to finish.

She winced as the rodent pounced on one of its kin and killed it.

"Hmm…"

Ganieda flipped through the book until she found the entry _amhas_. It apparently made creatures pursue targets.

"One little syllable and my cute little mousey is a killer." She muttered, before incanting the spell to undo it: "Cealaigh."

Unfortunately, the other mice didn't care that it was a spell and didn't hesitate in killing the poor creature.

She sighed. One more try, and then she'd have to find another way. "Amhras!"

Her eyes burned gold for a second, and then one of the mice was sniffing everything and inching away from it. Another mouse squeaked something reassuring, but the enchanted mouse was insistent that something was wrong.

"Mwahaha." Ganieda said drily. "Alright, critters, to Arthur's chambers with thee." She added, closing the box.

"Critters? Arthur's room? I am so there." Gwaine said. He was standing just inside the door, smiling.

Ganieda forced herself to turn around slowly, closing the book behind her. "Gwaine."

"Come on, let's go release them."

X-x-X-x-X

Ganieda's amusement quickly faded after Gwaine with a cheery "I'm off to the pub". She had work to do, since Gaius was being consulted over some mysterious death.

There was a knock and the door creaked open. Lancelot was standing there.

He locked the door and moved to her side. "I followed you in the forest." He said quietly. "You're a witch and a traitor."

"Guilty as charged."

"Where did you study? How did you meet Morgana?"

"I met a priestess of the Old Religion in Cenrid's kingdom. Her name was Nimueh, and we travelled together for a couple of years. When I realised she was obsessed with actually bringing down Camelot—and my brother after he thwarted her attempts—I was forced to leave.

"Another woman, who was less interested in killing people and more interested in returning magic to Camelot, took me in as her apprentice. That was Morguase.

"I returned to Cenrid's kingdom as her ally and convinced Cenrid that if he pleased her, he might win her love.

"But then, while Morgana was staying with me and Morguase, I learned that hundreds of men had died trying to find her. I managed to convince _her_ that sending Morgana back was the best way to rip Camelot apart. I had hoped Morgana would be swayed by Uther's heartfelt fear for her safety and Merlin's own righteousness.

"But it didn't work and I had no choice but to back out when Morguase wanted to use the Cup of Life. I went to Ealdor and spent the warm seasons pretending to be normal there. Then I got a letter from Morgana and fled to Camelot."

"So where did Merlin learn?"

She stopped dead, ignoring the rosewater she was pouring and staring at him. "He doesn't know magic." She lied after a moment, turning her attention to the perfume she was mixing.

"You're a liar too." He said.

"Yep." Ganieda wanted to slap him, but her hands were full. "I'm not the only one, though." She added meaningfully.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Merlin has been keeping me up to date. At least I didn't take a code of honour under a false name or follow my friend's sister."

He flinched as if she _had_ slapped him.

"Look, Lancelot, you're good—I've seen you fight and you managed to follow me without my seeing you. But you've got a lot to learn. Have you ever heard of the word 'traitor'? Oh, yeah, you used it earlier. So you should've been able to figure it out.

"_I'm not on Morgana's side_, dimwit. I said I was a traitor, not that I had betrayed Camelot. I spent the morning learning how to make people feel doubt with magic so I could use the spell on Merlin. If Merlin is feeling doubt, he will send that doubt along to Morguase—but because of that opal I gave Morgana, the doubt will be transferred to Morgana, and she'll start wondering if maybe she's on the wrong side."

"But you want to bring magic back to Camelot. For that to happen, Uther must die."

She shrugged and returned to the perfume. "Here's another vocabulary lesson: _necessary evils_. Know that one?"

"Are you saying you're going to kill Uther?" Lancelot asked, his hand tightening around his sword hilt.

"No, but I am saying that if it comes down to a choice between my family and the Pendragons… Uther will never outlive Merlin."

"Surely you know that's wrong! You can't pick and choose selfishly like that."

"Actually, I can. You knights are always talking about right and wrong, good and evil. But in this case, the end justifies the means."

Lancelot stared at Ganieda for at least a minute, and she met his gaze coolly.

Finally, she sighed. "I'm terribly sorry." She said.

"About what?" He asked suspiciously.

"This," She said, lifting a hand, "Nábac i do meisce."

His eyes crossed for a moment, and then he looked around in confusion. "Why am I in here?"

"I don't know! What _have_ you been drinking?" Ganieda asked innocently.


End file.
